paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Hoxton Breakout
Hoxton Breakout is the third heist contracted by The Dentist. It is a loud heist which involves breaking Hoxton out of prison after his capture in ''PAYDAY: The Heist''. It is a two day heist that serves as the sixth free DLC added to the game. The first day follows the trailer plotline, with the crew blasting a concrete corridor underneath a courthouse and rescuing Hoxton by truck. Guiding the truck to a parking lot, players then escape to an FBI office: due to the overwhelming amount of evidence against him, and knowing he wasn't set up by Matt, the crew must steal information on who was responsible so Hoxton can get revenge. As announced in a The Creatures Twitch stream, the heist was released on the 27th of October during a mini event named "Hoxtober". According to the Crimefest websitehttp://www.overkillsoftware.com/crimefest/ , this heist was released as a free DLC, as a result of the official Payday 2 group reaching members. Day 1 Following the trailer's plot line, the day begins with the crew blasting into a concrete corridor as the security detail escorting Hoxton passes. After killing any surviving officers, Hoxton will get up by himself, and a security door will unlock. Exiting the courthouse, Hoxton will climb onto the crew's truck that needs to be escorted past waves of law enforcers. Players must survive strong assaults with little cover, similar to Heat Street, and clear any blockades in the car's path. Additionally, the car will occasionally pause to allow players to catch up, moving only when interacted with for a few seconds. After removing the police car blocking the route, the car follows a set path, occasionally turning at intersections. Eventually, players will come to a few more blocks, including more police cars, spike strips and a destroyed part of road. After travelling far enough, the van will come to a stop at a garage, requiring someone to take a parking ticket to unlock the gates. Immediately after entering the lot, the car will come to automatic bollards, which must be lowered by finding the security room. Spawning behind one of the many doors (easily spotted by the orange "private" sign above them) throughout the three levels, players must pick the locks, saw the handles, or use single charges to open them. After finding the correct door, which can spawn a Skulldozer, a computer must be hacked for a small amount of time, depending on the difficulty. The Skulldozer sits in the room on a swivel chair that slowly turns around to face the players once the door is opened which gives the heisters ample time to wipe him out before he even stands up. Finally lowering the bollards, the car will turn to the final gate. To escape, the three pieces of armor around the car front must be removed, and the gate unlocked with the ticket stub. Day 2 Smashing into the FBI offices, numerous agents will spawn throughout the building. Hoxton must first be escorted to the server room, where he will lock himself in. Hoxton will need to use all four monitors to get enough data, with each needing 100 seconds to work. In addition, there is a fusebox in the room that must be protected while Hoxton is hacking the servers. If law enfrocers shut down the power, then the hacking process is interrupted until power is restored. Only one switchbox is selected per run of the heist, and incoming law enforcers will focus on deactivating that. For every monitor, the crew has to do one of a series of actions, the selection of which changes for each playthrough: * Head to the Directors office, and hack his PC ( second process) and accept the "Security Clearance" pop-ups whenever Hoxton sends them (random amount). * Head to the IT department and bring Hoxton the server containing the "routine Maintenance" data. The server is in one of the four small offices, all of which have security doors (each require a second drill, two C4 charges, or one upgraded ECM). Looking through the side windows can reveal which office is holding the server. * Download encryption keys from a security PC (near the entrance point) onto a hard drive. Whilst the process is ongoing ( second process), gas can be dispensed inside the small office, which will dissipate when the hack is almost complete. * Fetch Hoxton some files regarding his case from the archives in the basement level. After bypassing the door ( minute drill, two charges, or ECMs), the numerous bookshelves (can be double sided and vary in amount) around the central isle must be searched; the only way to locate them is to seach indiscriminately until they're found. * Head to Forensics and search for DNA Evidence on the snitch in Hoxton's case files. The main lab and its archives are two separate rooms, which must be lockpicked and drilled ( seconds) respectively, and can be moved between through a connecting keycard/ECM door. After gathering evidence, which is in the blue boxes marked "Clown Case", each box must be scanned ( seconds each) until the snitch's DNA can be found. After Hoxton finally finishes filling a server with data, he unlocks the office, and a player must carry the server to the escape vehicle. During the escape, an endless police assault will occur. Reaching a secure door near the entrance (requires a keycard, ECM, drilling, or blasting with charges), the basement parking lot can be reached and, once the server is loaded into the car, escape is available. To support the Crew, Keycards, C4 and ECMs can be used in several key locations: * The Infirmary (2nd floor, in the hallway surrounding the main office) can be opened, providing up to three medical cabinets each with three uses. * The Armory (random location) can likewise provide huge amounts of ammunition, along with grenades. * Security Doors to the main operations office, limiting the number of entrances the police can take. Those doors can be opened and closed at will by team members by interacting with the door consoles. Keycards can spawn around the server room and the main operations office. * Stairwells (only one needed) which allow the crew access to the upper level, giving more ways to get around and elevated firing positions. * Law enforcers will also use a series of skybridges to gain access to the building from one side. C4 can be used in front of the gates ( charges required per bridge) to destroy the skybridge floor, preventing all enemy traffic. Variations Day 1 * The route the armored car will take and obstacles it encounters can vary. * The security room location will be behind one of the many "private" doors, which will contain either the room in question, or will be empty save for a dumpster and locked door. The doors are random in number, and can spawn in several locations. * On most difficulties, a Skulldozer may appear in the parking lot's control room. Day 2 * Keycards can spawn in several locations and differing amounts throughout the offices. * The tasks the crew has to complete before Hoxton can continue hacking may vary * The locations of some rooms, such as the armory, are randomly placed. In addition, the number and location of blast doors leading to the Operations room may vary. Achievements Trivia * This heist is the first to depict female law officers: Day 1 features a female prison guard at the beginning of the level (in line with the Hoxton Breakout trailer), while Day 2 has numerous female FBI agents attacking the crew as the initial enemies of the map. These female FBI agents are more dangerous than their male colleagues due to them being armed with Bronco .44 revolvers. Upon closer inspection, they seem to carry NYPD Detective Badges, but has the name of the Washington DCPD in place of the former's. * The office building the crew breaks in on the second day of the heist is the headquarters of the fictional Federal Bureau of Intervention (not Investigation). Despite this, the big screens in the operations room still displays the full name of the organization as Federal Bureau of Investigation, complete with the real Bureau's insignia. * The release video featuring the soundboard of Old Hoxton dialogue contains all the quotes about the prison that he attempted to breakout, including the voice work of the advertisement. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QByvKEkaPow * Hoxton Breakout is the first and so far only heist not to include any type of baggable loot. Loose cash items still exists within the level in the form of ATM Machines. * This heist will see the return of Pete Gold to voice Hoxton in PAYDAY 2 confirmed by the Crimefest announcement page. * If multiple players interact with the ticket machine at the same time, they will get one ticket each. This must be done before the first player's interaction ends, give or take a second, else it will become unusable once that player is done with it. This gives the team an advantage since having multiple tickets means that any player can escort the truck to its destination and trigger the escape. ** Parking tickets costs $7 each, as mentioned by Bain when the crew successfully escapes. Bain will ironically also say "This is a robbery!" ** Even though Bain Says tickets cost 7$ there is no option on the Parking Board outside that reads 7$ (closest would be 1 to 2 hrs, which costs 8$) * Hoxton apparently has a rather strong distaste for prison food, describing it as "shit on a shingle", as heard in one of his quotes during the first day. * The fugitive Hoxton can be seen carrying a Predator 12 shotgun in the Breakout update title card. This is not observable during gameplay, however, as he always carries around and uses the Chimano 88 pistol given to him at the start of Day 1. * At random points during the first day, Hoxton may mention that their former driver Matt was not the one who ratted him out, despite betraying the crew in Heat Street and beaten by him in prison. He even suggests the team breaking Matt out some day. * Hoxton and/or Bain mentions a "traitor" at one point during the second day, hinting at a former accomplice or acquaintance of the crew selling Hoxton out in the past. * Chains is likely responsible for the armored truck that Hoxton hides in during the entirety of Day 1, as he (Hoxton) often complains with him about it. * The nickname Houston can be heard used by the other crew members even before Hoxton fashioned it for his replacement. Dallas can be heard calling out for Houston before the heist starts even if neither of them are present in the current crew. * The server on Day 2 is significantly lighter than the one in Firestarter Day 2, as one can walk normally while carrying it. * The entirety of Day 2 may also be the base for the FBI Files unlocked during CrimeFest. During the hack, Hoxton may mention that "They don't only have dirt on me, they have information about all of us, without names though." * The Hoxton Breakout has been mentioned several times before its eventual announcement, from the GO Bank update, to the Dentist update. * In a video released by Overkill on YouTube, it depicts two security guards wearing white shirts and black pants, armed with batons hitting a prisoner in an orange jumpsuit before being blown backwards by an explosion. This clip is seen in the heist teaser video with the wall blowing. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O5udxiO-lPA * The Almir Listo ALS Ice Bucket Challenge shows a 5th heister wearing a slightly altered Hoxton mask, as a hint to how Hoxton will look in-game after the breakout.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VLIAx19IjmQ * The heist not only marks the first VIP mission in PAYDAY 2, it is the first where instruction is not provided by Bain; instead, objectives and instructions are given by the driver of the truck on the first day, and by Hoxton on the second. ** Despite the Dentist being the contractor of this heist, he has very little, if any, involvement in the entirety of it, only provide comments during the Pre-Planning phase and result screen. ** Even though you are breaking out Hoxton, it is possible to select him as a playable character, and play as him during the breakout, but only if you have previously successfully completed the Breakout Heist. * This is the only heist in which Skulldozers can appear on Overkill difficulty, as a scripted enemy inside the control room on day one. ** This is entirely different that appears in the Hoxton Breakout Trailer; the Bulldozer in the Control Room in the trailer is a Reinfeld dozer. * Sometimes on Day 2, on one of the big screens, you can see a blue screen of death showing that the FBI uses a "FedNet", which is supposedly the opposite of Bain's "CrimeNet". * Near the end of day 2, where the heisters have to escape with the server, a sniper will spawn on the ground. This is one of two times outside of modding or exploits a player can melee a sniper. ** The only other chance for a player to melee a sniper is by accessing the third floor via keycard, as Sniper may be located there. * In the Hoxton Breakout trailer, a a heavily bandaged and crutch-walking man can be seen staring at the crew as they drive by. It is believed that this is Bobblehead Bob, the man who fell off the roof in the Big Bank trailer while attempting to catch Dallas' money. * On day one, directly across the street from where you leave the tunnels, there are two stores with glass display cases. On the internal right hand wall of the store farthest to the right, there is a picture of the overkill hockey team. This picture can be picked up but does nothing when picked up other than disappear. * On day two, in the office area, a board with wanted posters of FBI's most wanted can be found. Pictures of both Karl Andersson and Eric Etebari can be found here. Both actors lent their likeness to Dallas in Payday: The Heist and Payday 2 respectively. * When playing as John Wick, Hoxton may say "John motherfuckin' Wick, haven't seen you in ages", thus hinting at a prior encounter or partnership. Hoxton also has a small chance of asking how Wick's family has been doing, only to wise up and ask if he'd just said something bad once he awkwardly gets no reply. This is, like the entire John Wick character, in reference to the movie of the same name. Bugs * When the right door is found and opened in the parking garage, a Bulldozer's voiceline may sometimes be heard without any bulldozer spawning inside the room. * Sometimes, during an improperly synced session, Hoxton will not close the server room door on Day 2 and instead will engage in combat alongside the crew while the computers hack themselves. * If multiple players interact with the ticket machine on Day 1 at the same time, they will get one ticket each. This must be done before the first player's interaction ends, give or take a second, else it will become unusable once that player is done with it. Video Payday 2 New Intro FREEHOXTON|The First Teaser Trailer of Hoxton Breakout. PAYDAY 2 FREEHOXTON Teaser 2|The Second Teaser Trailer of Hoxton Breakout. PAYDAY 2 The Hoxton Breakout Trailer|The Official Trailer of Hoxton Breakout. PAYDAY 2 Crimefest Music Miles Malone - This is Our Time|This is Our Time - Official Trailer of Music by Miles Malone. External Links Category:PAYDAY 2 heists